


You Think You Have Any Moves At All?

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: Featherwind's Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Injury Recovery, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: “His leg is hurting him today, even if he refuses to mention it.” Derek said, “And by the way Featherwind’s hovering, I know he’s going to get a migraine.”“Then we’ll take his pain tonight, and let him drown his sorrows in beer,” Erica said, always with the easy answers. “He’ll be fine, Derek. It’s Stiles, he’s always fine.”Or: Derek worries, evil fairy’s make bad plans, and Stiles proves that he is nothing short of a badass.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Featherwind's Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702243
Comments: 49
Kudos: 812





	You Think You Have Any Moves At All?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I was on the fence about writing a sequel, but then I got a prompt, and this sprang into my head! 
> 
> Based on the prompt from afragilespark: Badass Magical Stiles and they’re dealing with the fae (or any mythological creature you find interesting). 
> 
> I hope you like it! :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a sequel, but you can read it without reading the first one (though I don't recommend, you totally can) all you have to know is that Gerard kidnapped Stiles and tortured him, giving him some permanent injuries and awakening his magic. 
> 
> Also: yes, the title is a quote from the nogitsune, but he won't be showing up here. I just thought it was fitting. 
> 
> Warnings: A lot of talk about Stiles past injuries, and his issues with brain injuries.  
> Stiles gets kidnapped again, but he doesn't get hurt this time.

Derek lay in bed, sated from their usual ‘morning fun’, as Stiles liked to call it. His arm was curled around his partner, his nose nuzzled against his back. He was happy. His wolf was happy. 

But of course, it couldn’t last forever. 

They both had to get to work. And Stiles, with his cane, took a little longer than he used to getting ready. 

Derek lay in bed and watched as the man he loved limped slowly across their bedroom, heading to the bathroom. He was leaning heavily on the cane today. Featherwind, who slept in her own little house they had set up by the window for her, flew and landed on his shoulder. 

...Something that she only did when Stiles needed her, these days. Her support, moral or magical, Derek wasn’t sure, was enough for him to loosen his grip on his cane. 

But… Derek still worried about him. 

Today was the third year anniversary of Stiles' kidnapping. Three years since Gerard had taken the teenager, tied him to a chair… and beaten him almost to death with a baseball bat. Three long years of recovery. Three years of learning how to use a cane. Learning how to control his magic. Learning how to… live again.

Three years was a long time, and while Stiles had come a long way, especially with his magic… he wasn’t completely healed yet. 

He still hadn’t figured out what he wanted to do for his job. His dream had always been to work with his dad as a deputy, but that was out the window now. His fantasy had been the FBI, but that option was gone now too. He clung to those, harder than he let on, to anyone but Derek, which was why he was working at the precinct now. But not as a law enforcement officer, but as a front desk secretary. 

Not at all the future Stiles… or anyone, really, had envisioned for the man. 

Even at work he needed extra support, for when he forgot a word. Or the words got jumbled, and he misspelled something, or his memory got things mixed around. Everyone was very understanding and supportive, but… it still wore Stiles down. 

It was still hard for Derek to see Stiles, the love of his life, floundering with what he wanted to do. To be, after everything Gerard had done to him. 

Stiles was coming out of the bathroom now though, and Derek put a smile on his face for him. 

It didn’t do either of them any good, for Derek to be worrying. 

\--

Erica and Lydia came over as they were finishing breakfast. Erica, because she worked at the same gym Derek did. Lydia because… well, Lydia did what Lydia wanted to do. No use questioning it. 

“How ya feeling?” Erica asked, bumping into Stiles shoulder as she leaned forward and snagged the last pancake off his plate. Stiles let her, though Featherwind gave out a caw of protest. Erica threw her a chunk, and that quickly shut her up. 

“I’m good,” Stiles answered with a shrug. It wasn’t a lie, which made Derek relax a bit. Lydia looked at him sharply when he let out a breath. Derek almost rolled his eyes. There was really no getting anything past her. “How are you?” 

“Oh, I’m  _ wonderful _ ,” Erica licked her lips, “Boyd and I tried that  _ thing _ you gave me last night.” She moved her eyebrows suggestively. “It was-” 

“Okay, enough. Stiles has to get to work,” Derek cut in. He knew too much about Erica and Boyd sex life as it was. 

Erica pouted, but Stiles got up and got ready to leave. He kissed Derek goodbye on the way out. Featherwind landed on his shoulder again as he made his way out the door. 

Lydia was on him the second the door shut. 

“You’re worried about him.”

Derek sighed, “of course I am. It’s the third-” 

“Year anniversary, I know,” Lydia said patiently. “We all know. That’s why we’re having a pack night tonight. To keep his mind off it. To support him, when he refuses to talk about it… like he always does.” 

There was a pause as they all took a moment to think about that. Three years… yet Derek remembered the fear like it was yesterday. 

He stood up before he dove down that rabbit hole, gathering up the plates. “His leg is hurting him today, even if he refuses to mention it. And by the way Featherwind’s hovering, I know he’s going to get a migraine.” 

“Then we’ll take his pain tonight, and let him drown his sorrows in beer,” Erica said, always with the easy answers. “He’ll be fine, Derek. It’s Stiles, he’s  _ always _ fine.” 

“Yeah…” but Derek always worried about him anyway. 

Lydia came up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and soon after Erica did the same. Derek felt himself relax under their warmth. 

Eventually he nodded. “You’re right. He’ll be okay.” 

The three of them stayed like that for a minute longer, before all of them helped clean up the kitchen and then left the loft. 

None of them noticed the unseeing ears listening in from the balcony. 

\-- 

Stiles limped into work, groaning as he sank into his desk chair. His knee was acting up again today. He didn’t know if it was because of the weather, the impending date - that he chooses to ignore-, or if he wasn’t doing his physio enough. No matter the cause, it was a pain. Literally. 

And it was distracting. 

Stiles was barely at work for an hour before he made his first mistake, messing up a note on a phone call. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, looking down at his inelligible scrawl. “Hey, Fefe, were you listening to that?” 

_ I’m always listening,  _ Featherwind replied,  _ there is nothing else to do while I’m in your body.  _

Stiles' nose wrinkled, he hated when she worded it like that… though he supposed it was true. About two years ago they had realized neither really liked being apart from the other and Stiles had figured out a way to make it so that never had to happen. 

When they were at home, or anywhere safe with the pack, really, Featherwind could ride around on his shoulder, hop around on the tables or chairs or whatnot. But in public? In public, all Featherwind had to do was push against him, and she melted into his skin. 

She made a pretty badass tattoo, if he did say so himself. 

She could choose to stay up near his neck, or, more often than not curl up on his chest for a nap. Sometimes she went out onto his arms, to get a better look at things. It was pretty funny, watching peoples confused eyes looking at the different places she landed. But no one ever asked about it, they all assumed they’d gotten it wrong the first time. Stiles didn’t have an arm tattoo, it was on his neck the whole time. What other explanation could there be? 

They both chuckled whenever that happened. 

“Did you catch that address?” he asked, staring down at his own writing. Because that? What he had written down? Yeah, that was not an address. He flipped the page on his notebook, choosing to forget that had happened completely. Featherwind recited it back to him, and he thanked her, writing it down slowly this time, before he looked around himself sheepishly. 

Wouldn’t do to have people hearing him talk to his magical bird companion… or, himself, he supposed. “Like they don’t think I’m fucked up enough,” he mumbled to himself, before painfully getting to his feet and going to pass the note off to his dad. 

_ You are not fucked up. You are just fine.  _

Stiles smiled, “thanks, Fefe.” 

Neither he, nor Featherwind, noticed the eyes peering in at him through the precincts windows. Stiles did feel a prickle at the back of his neck that made him turn around… but nothing was there. 

Not anymore. 

\-- 

Derek had planned the pack night meticulously, so that Stiles wouldn't have to do anything after work but come home and relax. It would be an hour before anyone else was due to arrive, and Derek was planning on massaging his leg before that. Help him with the pain Derek knew his partner would never admit to himself. 

So of course, Stiles chose to call and ask him about ice cream. 

And of course, Derek had forgotten to get ice cream. 

So, off Stiles went, just to pick up the  _ one _ thing… but then he didn’t get back home before everyone else arrived. And half an hour later, he still wasn’t there. 

It didn’t take much prompting before they were all on their way to the grocery store, just to make sure, just to see for themselves that Stiles was okay. Distracted, embarrassed, but okay. 

But when they got there, all they found was Stiles' jeep. The door wide open, engine running, Stiles nowhere to be found. 

Because of  _ course _ Stiles was kidnapped on the same day he had been three years ago. 

Why the fuck not. 

\-- 

Hefeydd was rather proud of himself. He had been kicked out of his home, yes, for trying to start a rebellion against the Fairy Queen who was… far more popular than he had realized, when he had initiated his plan, but that was fine. 

That was all fine. 

He had left, his head held high, knowing that he would find better and brighter things to bring back to his people, and reclaim his honor. 

And here it was. A  _ nemeton _ , for his taking. He just needed to get rid of the pesky wolf pack that was guarding it. 

Another stroke of luck for him though, the alpha had chosen a  _ human _ mate. A weak human, judging by the way the alpha whined about his poor human, who was hurt and confused, unable to even walk unassisted. He was also bad at the pathetic job he had. Hefeydd watched first hand as he made a mistake writing a note down. Something even a child could do. 

Also, he talked to himself, like all unstable humans did. 

Yes, this was the perfect plan. The boy would cry for his alpha, and he, Hefeydd, would negotiate his life for the land. 

It was  _ perfect _ . Now he just had to wait for the human to wake up. 

The human did it with a groan. Hefeydd didn’t bother hiding his manic grin as the human lifted his head, his glasses crooked on his face. The fairy was sure his mere presence would unsettle the human, and his screams would have the alpha giving into his demands in seconds. 

Though.. The human didn’t seem unsettled, as his vision cleared and his eyes sharpened. If anything he seemed… annoyed? 

“Did you have to hit my head, man? I’ve got enough damage as it is, Jesus.” The boy shook his head, letting his own glasses fall to the forest floor. 

Hefeydd blinked, he hadn’t been prepared for… that reaction. Clearly the human hadn’t fully woken though, so he rose to his full height. “I understand that you’re scared, but-” 

“I’m not scared.” The human said calmly, his eyes fixed on the fairy. 

Hefeydd paused. “What?” 

“I’m not scared,” the human shrugged, looking around the clearing like he didn’t have a care in the world. “You’re not all that scary.” 

“Um- yes, I am. I’m a knight in the Fairy Queen’s Royal Army. I’ve captured the weakest member of your pack to-” 

“Really?” The man cocked his head at him. Hefeydd paused again. 

“...what?” This wasn’t going at all as he had planned. Where were the screams? Where was the fear? 

“Your plan was to capture the weakest member?” Hefeydd nodded, and then he froze, because suddenly the weak human wasn’t looking so weak anymore… or  _ human _ . “Then you shouldn’t have captured  _ me _ .” 

The human’s pupils grew until his eyes were completely black. His veins grew dark, bulging out along his arms and hands. The ropes, which Hefeydd had secured tightly around the boy, slithered to the ground without even being touched. A black tattoo crawled its way up the boy’s neck - and then off his body completely. Hefeydd screamed as the raven took off from the boy’s shoulder, clawing at the fairy’s face before taking off into the trees. 

“What the-” 

“You think you can come here, and attack me? Attack my  _ pack _ ?” 

The huma- the  _ thing _ was approaching him now, fucking  _ floating _ over the grass! Bum knee his  _ ass _ ! Hefeydd threw a blast of energy his way, but it had no affect. 

“You think you can get the upper hand on me that easily?” The thing lifted a hand and pinned Hefeydd against a tree with ease. “You think you have any moves at all?” 

Hefeydd couldn’t move. He couldn’t defend himself at all. All he could do was watch, as the enraged thing stared down at him. 

“A fairy, you said? I thought you’d be stronger.” The thing scoffed at him. Hefeydd felt his stomach drop. “Though I suppose your strength comes in numbers and… no one around to help you now, is there?” 

Hefeydd flushed in shame. “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t know-” 

The rope that he had tied around the human swished through the grass like a snake, and curled itself around the tree, tying the fairy to it. It had just been ordinary rope, but now Hefeydd found he couldn’t move. 

“Who are you?” He gasped. Because this was no ordinary human. 

The thing landed on the ground, his cane, which the fairy had left in the parking lot so how it got here, he would never know, supporting him. 

“I’m Stiles. Trained not only by the Witches of Oregon, but the Druids of Edinburgh, and the Mages of Seoul. I’ve really gotten around in the last few years, you haven’t heard of me?” he waved a hand around, “didn’t do any research before you did this? The boy who was kidnapped by a hunter, but awakened the magic within himself and called a raven to him without even being aware of it? Magic that not even the highest level of witch can do, because it's not something trained, it's just in your blood? No? Not ringing any bells?” 

“But- but your alpha- he was so  _ worried _ about you!” 

“Yeah, boyfriends tend to do that.” 

“And you- you use a cane! You can’t even write a note without making mistakes!” 

The thing cocked his head at him, and then clucked his tongue. “Spying on us, were you? Not very polite.” Hefeydd shrunk against the tree. “I can’t use magic in the real world, so I make mistakes. I’m thinking of quitting though, becoming a witch full time. People come from all over the place asking for my help.” The thing, the witch? Paused again, looking at Hefeydd curiously. “Like, seriously? You haven’t heard of me? What about Featherwind, does that mean anything to you?” 

Hefeydd couldn’t do anything but gape at him. The thing scratched his chin. “Huh, I guess the Fairy Queendom really is detached from the human world.” 

“Stiles!” voices called, drawing both of their attention to the tree line just as the bird flew back in. She landed on the man’s shoulder, before squawking angrily at the fairy. 

“Featherwind, relax,” he stroked her back calmly, “he’s not moving anytime soon.” 

All Hefeydd could do was watch as the entire pack came running into the clearing, but his plan was ruined anyway. The nemeton wasn’t being protected by a wolfpack… it was being protected by something much, much, scarier. 

A Stiles. 

\-- 

Stiles lay down on their bed with a happy hum. The pack was dealing with that stupid fairy. Derek had dragged Stiles home and fused over him, giving him a bath, feeding him the  _ best _ dinner. 

Really, this night couldn’t have gone better if he had planned it himself. 

He swatted Derek’s hands away when he started to massage his leg. Right now all he wanted was cuddles. 

“I’m fine, Derek.” 

“But your leg was hurting this morning,” the wolf whined, “and you were  _ kidnapped _ again, Stiles. You need to stop getting kidnapped.” 

Stiles breathed out a laugh, making grabby hands for his boyfriend. “Come here, Sourwolf.” Derek came up to lie beside him, only a little reluctantly. “I’m  _ fine _ . My magic got rid of any aches and pains I was having this morning, and I saved  _ myself _ from my kidnapper this time. He was no match for me. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Derek grumbled, but he was soon relaxing into Stiles arms. This was hard for both of them, Stiles knew. But the more he used his magic… the more he felt like  _ himself _ . His leg hurt less. His head was clear. When he used it enough, he didn’t even need his glasses. 

Yeah… tomorrow, he was giving his two weeks notice. Tomorrow, he was letting go of his past, and jumping into his future. His life as a witch. The Emissary of the Hale Pack. 

But tonight, all he needed to do was curl up with his boyfriend. Featherwind asleep, curled up as a tattoo on his back, and Derek in his arms. 

They were all okay here, together. Safe and warm, in each other's arms. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you think :) 
> 
> I'm so glad you all enjoyed this series :) I did this sequel, but I don't have any plans for continuing on more than this.


End file.
